Half-Blood Chronicles
by Robyn London
Summary: Follow six Half-Bloods in their quest to save Hades and Persephone. They have to overcome monsters, crushes, and each other to succeed. Read this fanfiction and have an adventure. T for character death, fights, & multiple PoVs.


**A/N**

This was written by me and a couple of my friends. It is still in progress so keep an eye out for more chapters.

The writers are:

Me: Nicole

Heather, Daniella Love, Kitty Cat Lover, and Guin "The Black Cat Pounce" who also publishes the chapters and is an account of FanFiction.

We also got help by a lot of our friends who give us ideas and support us.

Each chapter is in a POV so we have six main characters over all. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Guinevere**

* * *

Nico had just picked me up from a nearby Convenience store, much to my annoyance. One of the Hermes kids had said something nasty to one of my friends, which bothered me, so I had tried to go find him and attack him, not kill him, but give him some scars he would not forget about soon. I had tracked him to a Convenience store near New York City and I was about to attack him when Nico showed up. Nico always knew where I was, just like I knew where Nico was, so he had no trouble catching me and bringing me back to Camp Half-Blood.

Nico and I shadow traveled to the edge of Camp Half-Blood. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and rolled my eyes "Next time I am doing it, kay, Nico?" Nico shrugged, I always bothered him when he did it.

Walking out from under Thalia's tree, we petted the dragon. Slowly we approached the border. I stopped, "Maybe I shouldn't, Nico, I mean, I sort of just left a couple days ago for no reason." Nico patted me on the back, "It wasn't your fault, sis," he said.

We walked into camp and were immediately greeted by Percy, I ran up and hugged him. "Percy, I missed you!" I kissed him on the cheek in a sisterly way. I let go and looked around. There was a boy about my age behind Percy, "Who's this?" I asked.

"This is a new camper, his name is James, he stumbled in here a day after you left. He hasn't been claimed yet, but he has a weak, but weird aura that attracted monsters like nobody's business."

I looked at James from under my eyelashes, he was strongly built, but the way he stood showed me he didn't know how to fight. Percy continued, "Guin, this is James. James, this is Guinevere." James smiled, "Hi there, Guin, how-" I cut him off, "Do not call me Guin, I am Guinevere."

James looked slightly taken aback. My eyes flashed and I flicked some lint off my leather jacket. Nico stepped forward, "Please don't be offended, my baby sister here," I made to interrupt, but Nico silenced me with a look, "Guinevere doesn't take well when people who she just met call her Guin. She'll grow on you, though."

I threw a knife into the ground out of frustration. A Skeleton appeared, I handed it a suitcase, "Take it to my cabin and find me when you are done." I picked up my knife, "I am going to find Misa, later!" They all said bye and I walked away.

I faintly heard James say, "She's tough." Percy laughed, "Be glad we're on the same team for Capture the Flag. She would not be a good enemy, so don't get on her bad side."

I was walking to the Athena cabin to try and find Misa when Percinda came up behind me. Percinda was always trying to sneak up on me, it was kind of our competition, but Percinda didn't do as well. I heard but acted like it was nothing. I was testing my new gift my father had given me, which was to put a wall of dark power around someone, that only children of Hades could get through.

I tried it, I heard a squeak of surprise from Percinda, and I smiled in my sly, devilish way. I melted through the wall and soon had one of my blades tapping on Percinda's nose. "Hey, big sis," I said, Percinda acted like she was mad, but I could tell I was faking. It took a LOT to get Percinda angry. "You always win, Good ZEUS!" Percinda growled to me. Suddenly my skeleton (the one I summoned earlier) melted from shadow next to me.

Percinda flinched, I looked at her confused for a moment then remembered, "I'm sorry Percinda, I forgot you don't like them." I looked at the skeleton and ordered, "Retour à Hadès" Percinda looked at me like I had gone mad, but was pleased as I saw the Skeleton turn a shade of deep red, then disappear in purple flames. "I had said Return to Hades, in French. The skeletons will listen to French and English, and basically any other language I say it in, it used to be just Greek, but then I visited my father again. Besides, I'll try not to summon them around you." Percinda smiled self-consciously as I said, "Thanks, just my brother had a very close call with those a while back, sorry." I smiled and destroyed the wall around us.

I continued on my search for Misa, I went everywhere I could to find her, but I found her nowhere. I asked her cabin mates and they said she went into the Big-house with Annabeth.

I hated going into the big house. I wasn't exactly Chiron's favorite person. Even though Dionysus loved my violent and ill-tempered ways he had to agree with Chiron sometimes. I walked towards the door and felt a strong sweet aura moving towards me, I turned to see my Demigod Enemy, the daughter of Persephone, Selene. Selene sneered in disgust, her curls blowing in the wind as I turned my head, and I acted upset. Selene made some mean comments and I smiled slyly.

I said "Venez chiens de démon de Hadès terre! Ελάτε σκυλιά δαίμονα του Άδη γης!" Selene got scared, she knew whenever I spoke French or Greek, something was about to go badly for her. Three hellhounds melted out of the ground, and one of them started growling at Selene. This wasn't the first time that a hellhound had met Selene, but that time Selene had almost defeated it, so they weren't exactly friends. The hellhound was ready to spring but I said "Arrêter ma chère, elle n'est pas la peine." Selene looked terrified this time, but I told her "I told her to halt, I won't hurt you unless you bother me, are we clear?"

Selene gulped and nodded. "Good day demon dogs." The Hellhounds disappeared.

I walked into the Big House and found Annabeth and Misa looking worried as they talked to Chiron. I was confused, Chiron never made Annabeth nervous, he treated her like his daughter. I immediately was cautious, something must be really wrong. Chiron turned and saw me, "Ah my dear, Guinevere, I was just about to send for you." I was shocked, I pointed to myself, "me?" Chiron nodded, "Yes, you." I was still in shock when I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I saw Misa standing behind me grinning. Misa was happy to see me, but I could tell there were other things on her mind.

Chiron looked at me and said in a scary, serious tone, "There is a new half blood, I am afraid, she is, the daughter of," Chiron gulped, he was really scaring me now, "She is a daughter of Artemis, the maiden, or former maiden, goddess of the hunt."

I looked baffled, was he sure? Artemis, having a daughter? Chiron kept talking, "I want you to go and get her, take two other people." I looked at Annabeth, she was one of the wisest people alive, she raised her hands defensively, "No thanks Guinevere, I met Artemis a while back, and even thought about joining her. I can't go on a quest for something she would've never do." then I looked towards misa and we shared a look, we knew we were both going along with Nico. I fingered my skull ring, identical to Nico's and thought about our link. Nico, I thought. What, Guin? He replied. We are going on a Quest, Artemis had a daughter. Nico shock was evident in his reply, What? Guin, why do you always get yourself into such troubles? I sighed, I don't, it always comes to me.

I felt a bit lost, I wasn't used to not being able to say hello to everyone before being sent on a quest. Aimlessly I wandered to my cabin. Opening the door I noticed Nico wasn't in. I smiled, he was probably with his crush, Charlotte. I could tell that they each liked each other, but they couldn't figure it out to save their lives.

"Magi!" I was overjoyed to see the cat. Magi jumped up to my shoulder. Petting her sleek, black fur I told my story to the cat. "Now we're going on a quest," Magi wasn't impressed, "Mrpp." I smiled, "You'll like this girl, she's a daughter of Artemis." Magi looked at me like I now had a tasty mouse sitting on my nose, she said inquisitively, "mrreow?" I picked her up and cuddled her, "Yeah, she's the one who protects you and me, cause I'm a young girl, and you are a beautiful animal. You got that?" I know it's crazy that I talk to my own cat, but hey, it makes me feel better. I think she is listening, I feel like she understands.

"Guinevere!" Misa called softly. I assumed I fell asleep while cradling my cat. I looked at her peering at the door. "Get ready, we are leaving tomorrow" she said. "What about the oracle?" I said inquisitively, it's not like Misa to forget such a thing. Misa frowned, "I hadn't thought of that. Could you shadow travel us to Rachel's School? We need to talk to her right now." I knew that Misa didn't like shadow traveling, in fact it scared her a lot. So I was feeling very proud of her for being so brave. "Alright, Misa."

I summoned my dark power, turning into a different person. Everything went blurry, then light, then changed into a different place. We were in a school room, and across from us I saw Rachel, scribbling furiously on her paper. When we appeared in the room, Rachel looked up, and hid her face in her hands. She muttered something softly, and looked around. The teacher caught her eye, looked in our direction, and had a look of shock on his face. He scrambled to his walkie talkie. "Oh gods," I muttered as I put a shield around the device. "Not good." Misa agreed. Rachel jumped up. "By the GODS Guinevere you came a way too early! WHY did you come at all? AT my SCHOOL, couldn't it wait until tonight!?" she said giving us a death glare. She turned to the teacher, the teacher was squeaking under the desk and saying, "just a dream, just an at school in your underpants dream. Not really happening. Not happening."

I snapped for the mist. The students and teacher resumed the class. "Because we have CTF tonight, jeez I thought people kept you updated." Rachel pushed out her lower lip and looked at me like she wanted to vaporize me. I grabbed her by the arm and murmured something in French, a skeleton grabbed her things and disappeared in the shadow. Misa and Rachel held my hands and walked into the shadow.


End file.
